Hypno's Lullaby
by Archer of Ecclesia
Summary: Another story based off the legendary Creepy-Pasta. "Young Rosy always wanted a Mime Jr., yet after the incidents of the Hypno... She couldn't bear to think of a physic type anymore." Likely no scarier than a T.


**A:N: This is perhaps the first story in which I can be as creepy as I like! For those of you who have read my other stories and are convinced that I write nothing but humorous, fluffy stories, you're dead wrong!**

** This is for you, Jenna! Merry Christmas!**

** You may want to listen to the poem or read it before you read this. It'll make more sense, but you don't have to know the poem to grasp this.**

** I dunno how high I should rate this. If you think it's too harsh for T, let me know and I'll boot it up, yet I highly doubt its that bad.**

** I am staying to the poem. Not a happy fanfiction, and a rather disturbing plot idea. This is a **_**horror**_** story based on a poem where a Hypno kidnaps a child and invades its dreams, for Pete's sake! If you like happy-go-lucky Pokemon stories, stick your nose elsewhere (I believe in the dark side of Pokemon).**

** Disclaimer: if Pokemon was mine... Heck, if Hypno's Lullaby was mine... the things that could happen...**

Hypno's Lullaby

"Rosy, come on inside! Jeremy's home!" A mother's voice rang through the night of the Kanto region. A young little girl with two blonde pigtails and a missing tooth looked up from her sand castle in the sandbox by their Magikarp pond.

Her mom was calling her inside, telling her that it was time to finally see her big bubby.

"Alright, Mommy!" Rosy shouted back. With one final pat onto the queen's castle from her plastic blue shovel, she jumped up and bounded over to the house. Normally, the sweet child would have politely asked to stay outside for a few more minutes, yet she hadn't seen her big brother for two whole months!

The child all but flew through the back door, barely saying sorry to her dad whom she bumped in to, and she flung herself at Jeremy, who had just been closing the front door. "Bubby! Bubby! Did you catch me any Pokèmon, did you? h

The teenager barely laughed. Home for two minutes, and Rosy was already begging him for a friend of her own.

The Absol by his side snorted. Absol never had cared for younger children, yet her loyalty to her owner was undying, so she tolerated the brat.

"Absol, hush," the boy hissed into her ear, barely loud enough for the sound-sensitive Pokèmon to hear. gNope, no Mime Jr.'s this time, Rose. h

The little girl's face instantly exploded into a brief pout, but then she grinned again. She knew her brother was looking for a Mime Jr. for her, and he wouldn't stop until he found one.

"Yet, I do have three new ones! You want to see them?" Jeremy was reaching to the three new Pokèballs on his belt. One was a standard Pokèball, the other two Great Balls. They were strong, since her brother's normal team of the Absol and Arbok were really tough!

Jeremy first reached for the Pokèball. He tossed it onto the ground, and a small ball of fuzz popped out.

Rosy giggled as the Plusle's fur finally reverted to its normal state, and the rabbit chittered with excitement, rushing up to Jeremy's leg and clinging it to a lifeline during a Gyrados' rampage in the middle of an ocean.

Jeremy chuckled lightly; the Plusle's shy nature wasn't of his preference, yet he knew that Rosy would love a friend like him. Next he took out an Eevee. "What do you want him to be?" he asked as the fox-like Pokèmon quietly nosed around the welcome mat.

"I wanna..." the girl grew quiet for a moment, her brother patiently waiting for her to answer. He knew that she adored the Flareon and Glaceon, yet he knew the answer. "A Glaceon!"

Upon hearing its Pokèball click open, the Eevee silently held still and allowed his owner to replace him into his new home.

"Okay. Last one," he said, a wink in his eye.

Was it really a Mime Jr.?

Rosy's eyes widened, rivaling the size of the Hope Diamond. In a flash of light, a pink Pokèmon with a navy-blue cap appeared before her. Rosy squeaked excitedly, picking up the Mime Jr. and nearly squeezing it half to death. gThank you, bubby! Thank you, thank you, thank you! h

Jeremy smirked. How the child managed to say that in only one breath, he didn't know, but for now, she was content. "Here's her Pokèball. Keep good care of her, alright? She's yours to name. h

The girl happily took the blue ball from her brother, then plopped her Mime Jr. to the ground, rushing up to her room to locate her Seal Case so she could decorate her Mimey's ball. "Come on, Mimey! Come on, come on, come on!"

The pink Pokèmon, though befuddled, quickly located the voice of her new owner and trailed after the excited little girl, her hands spread out like a Braviary in flight.

After Rosy disappeared upstairs, her parents exited the kitchen to greet their son.

Jeremy allowed Arbok out of his Pokèball now that Rosy wasn't around to torment him. The purple snake normally liked younger kids, as he found them endearing playmates, but Rosy required an acquired taste, considering her boundless energy.

The large cobra wrapped himself into tight coils around the coffee table, which was located next to a warm fire brewing in the firepit. Jeremy sat on the chair while his parents rested on the loveseat, his Absol watching the rain outside the window.

"How was your journey, sweetheart?" Jasmine asked, handing her son a mug of hot tea. The Absol growled in discontent at being ignored, and after a few moments, her master's mother tossed her a sour Pokèblock that she had pulled out of her apron.

The proud Pokèmon let out a slight purr of happiness, swallowed the treat within a blink, then went back to her brooding.

"It was fine. Met lots of new trainers!" Jeremy shifted in his seat so that a flash of yellow caught his father's attention.

"Another Pokèmon, son? h The gruff Doland asked. He knew that the Absol never required to be caught, so when it was tired, it rested in a normal ball, and the Arbok had been caught as an Ekans using a Nest Ball. None of his son's Pokèmon had been caught using an Ultra Ball, especially the new ones.

Jeremy quickly glanced up at the banister; Rosy wasn't hanging over the balcony, listening into their conversation. "Mom? Dad? Don't let Rosy around this one. I don't think it likes kids," he whispered, cautiously unhinging the ball from his leather belt. "Go, Hypno," his voice was hushed, almost to the whisper of a field mouse.

The flash of light slowly faded away to reveal a bipedal yellow Pokèmon. In its hand was an unusually shiny pendulum, even for a Hypno. After staring at the two parents who shifted uneasily under the Hypno's grueling glare, it turned to face its master, silent as a Gastly on the prowl.

The unblinking Pokèmon cocked its head to the side ever in the slightest, like a curious Growlithe that was afraid to budge in fear it might scare off the Spearow it was observing. If it was possible, the Hypno's gaze became harsher and even more concentrated.

"Return," Jeremy quickly whipped the creature back into its ball. He sighed. "See what I mean? I found him along the way to the Daycare after I left Saffron.

"He was scaring the crap out of a few kids, staring at them and not moving, so I decided I'd try to scare it off. Sent Arbok out and told him to use Toxic, but Hypno shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Hypnotized him with a slight swing of its pendulum, and when I sent out Absol, it did the same thing. The only thing I could do was catch it, since the new ones were no where near as strong to face it," as he was saying this, Jeremy nervously shifted in his seat once more so that he wouldn't meet his parents' gazes, but was rather staring into the fire.

"Tried to release him after we were away from the kids, but he wouldn't move."

"Well, that was a kind thing to do, Jer. But if he makes you that uncomfortable, why don't you give him to that breeder up in Pewter?" Jeremy's mom asked politely as she picked up the tea mugs from the table, quickly bustling to the kitchen to place them into the sink.

"I tried to, but he wouldn't take him," the teen replied, his usual monotoned voice wavering. "No one wants him, it seems. Tried trading a freaking Magikarp for him and they still wouldn't take him."

His mother mumbled something as she wiped her hands off on her apron while returning to her original seat. "Well, then, why don't you train him? He sounds strong, or at the least, fast."

Jeremy grunted in response. He really didn't want too, bu that seemed to be his only option.

O-OooO-O

That night, as Rosy was being tucked in for bed, Jeremy came in with a large box stuffed with a pillow and blanket for Mimey. "She'll sleep in here, since there are so many stuffed Pokèon your bed. h

"Okay, bubby! Nighty night!" Rosy began to bounce up and down on her bed, her Mimey being sent into fits of laughter as she flew off the mattress, only to sail back down and be sent soaring the moment she came upon contact with the cushiony surface. "Mimey, there's your bed! See you in the morning!"

The eager-to-please Mime Jr. gave her a trademark salute, the child returning it in a flash. "Mi-mime mime!"

The pink Pokèflopped into its bed, and within moments, it was snoring, dreaming contently of its adventures it would begin with her master tomorrow.

Rosy, however, seemed to be awake for ages before she could find slumber. Finally, twenty minutes after her brother had tucked her in, her eyelids fluttered closed and she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

O-OooO-O

That was, until three hours later, she slowly became conscious of a scary nightmare.

First, she had been standing in a field, surrounded by tons and tons of sleep-inducing Pokè. Hoothoot and Noctowl were perched in trees. Munna and Musharma were hovering around in the distance, emitting a pink fog from their foreheads. Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff (there weren't any Igglybuff; their vocal chords didn't adapt for singing until after evolution) were singing in a chorus by the trees, setting a surreal mood of harmony. Drowzee, Rosy's favorite sleepy Pokè, where mingling with the others, maintaining idle Pokèchat.

Yet, then, at that moment as she giggled to go play with them, the sky that was at first a light blue turned jet-black, and all the Pokèmon came to a halt, even if they were jumping into the air.

A harsh ripping noise was heard, and off in the distance, it looked as if the trees and all the Pokè -birds were nothing more than cotton anymore, and three black rips were splitting the fabric into three different parts.

Then, a black Pokèmon crawled in through the middle one. It was a black shadow, with red, long teeth and a white smoke coming off the top of its head. The creature growled, flipped onto its back and began to float, and a harshly-white beam of light split out of the beast's chest, and the room exploded into an entirely black hallway.

Standing a few hundred feet away from Rosy was a yellow Pokèmon that stood like it thought it was a human; in its hands was a shiny rock on a string that it was rocking back and forth. "Hiiii-pnoooo... Hiiii-pnoooo..."

Rosy felt herself wake up, though she was still not controlling her feet.

She was soon standing in front of the coffee table, half-staring at a yellow Pokèball resting in the center. Without thinking, she knocked it off, and the same yellow Pokèmon popped out.

"Hiiii-pnoooo..."

Rosy felt herself following the creature out the door. She heard a voice within her head. _Come little child, come with me. Safe and happy, you shall be. Away from home, now let us run..._

She mindlessly followed the big-nosed Pokèdown the hill and to the nearby Diglet Cave. Soon Rosy felt the damp cave ground underneath her feet, the Pokèstill leading her.

O-OooO-O

Three days later, a missing child report was disposed of for young Rosy Littles. Her body was found in the Diglet Cave, twisted and mangled.

The child, thankfully, had no life-threatening injuries other than a broken rib, though her physiological aspects were destroyed. She had an unbelievable fear of Physic-type Pokèmon, particularly Drowzee and Hypno. She feared even her Mime Jr., of which her brother had given her, and one that she had previously treasured. A few hours after she was found, her brother's Hypno began to act odd and refused to go into its Pokè. The next day, the Hypno had disappeared.

A few reports of a Hypno near Lavender Town were filed, an extremely disturbing one of a child being lured away by the creature, the kid being found in the tower four days later, dead and clutching his skull.

The Hypno had then after been blamed for many physiological attacks, namely in the child range. It was known for a distinctly shiny pendulum and an unwavering stare.

The police Jenny's were on the case for several weeks after the prime kidnappings, yet no being fitting the description was found.

Rumors began to float around that only children could see this Pokè, perhaps because of a poison-causing gas it shrouded itself in, since Pokènot immune to poisoning grew intoxicated within contact with this being.

Other said that this creature was the ghost of a former Hypno, the one near the far-left wall that had a crumbling headstone.

The whereabouts of this Pokèwere never uncovered. Whispers still floated around of the monster, though his most recent attack was on his former trainer, who, coincidentally, was only sixteen. More peculiar still, Joshua Phelps had claimed that the Hypno was huddling in the corner of his room, and when his mohter and several of her friends and Pokè, even an officer, rushed up to his constant screaming, none saw anything resembling a Hypno.

O-OooO-O

Four years later, the attacks stopped.

Why?

Because the Hypno's Pokèhad been found, buried under a few inches of rubble in front of his headstone.

Sightings still float around, yet few experts believe that this creature could appear as a Gastly anymore.

**A:N: Yes, the Hypno is still running around.**

** Goodbye, my lovelies.**

** Merry Christmas to you all!**


End file.
